


Tender Loving

by DragonessBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship Mention, Crying, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Edge Being a Massive Softy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Safeword Use, Safewords, degradation play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessBones/pseuds/DragonessBones
Summary: Some rough sex with Edge gets to be a little too much, so he comforts you instead.





	Tender Loving

“You love my cock sliding in your dripping cunt, don’t you, you fucking whore?” Edge growled, slamming his slick phallus fully into your wet opening, the resulting squelching noise enough to bring about a heavy blush on your cheeks. You whined pathetically, unable to do much more than take all that he was giving you, the brutal thrusts in combination with the disgusted words doing their best to drive you into blissful oblivion. At the lack of a proper response, Edge’s thrusts picked up speed and brutality, the fleshy spikes catching with every pull and stuffing your poor vagina too full with each snap back of his hips. “You can’t even manage to answer me? Last I checked I was only filling one set of lips, not two,” a violent thrust followed by a deep groan. “Answer me, you worthless human. Do you love my dick? Do you love me fucking you like the bitch you are?” Eyes snapped open at the sharp jabs, gasps turning to sobs. “Edge, Edge, dead! Dead!” you cried out as tears slid down your cheeks, staining them as your eyes reddened from the exertion.

Edge stopped his thrusting immediately, clawed phalanges coming up to rest on your cheeks and wipe away the tears, worried, crimson lights consuming your vision. “Sweetheart, darling, beautiful, are you alright? What happened? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I’m sorry, angel. I’m so sorry, my beautiful, perfect human. We can stop. We don’t have to keep going. Shh, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you anymore, my gorgeous mate,” the sharp skeleton cooed worriedly, peppering your face and neck with kisses. He gently slid himself out of you, being very careful and extra loving as he untied the ropes binding your wrists together, rough bones gently rubbing at the tender marks they left behind.

Sniffling pathetically, you could do little more than nuzzle back into the face of your lover, touched by the tenderness he was displaying for you. It would be enough to give anyone else whiplash, seeing the typically domineering and edgy Royal Guardsman go from exactly that to this worried bag of bones at a moment’s notice. As Edge finished removing the restraints, including the blindfold which had already half fallen off during the rough fucking, he laid down beside you, his hold loving and strong, but loose enough that you could escape if you so chose; you didn’t want to. You didn’t want to move. You curled closer to your lover, burying your face in his clavicle as one of his hands came up to softly stroke your hair.

“There, there, human. I’m sorry. Did I scare you? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he repeated in a hushed whisper, phalanges faltering slightly at how upset he was by the very idea. “Y-You didn’t hurt me, Edge,” you spoke quietly; his attention was on you immediately, teeth kissing your hair. “What did I do wrong, angel?” he asked, teeth resting on top of your hair, his hand pausing in its petting. “I thought I could handle the d-degradation p-play. It… it got to me more than I thought. I just… I started thinking you meant what you were saying and I got scared that you hated me!” you blurted out, tears renewing in an even heavier stream than before, hiccupping sobs escaping your lips. Edge was on you in an instant, whispering praise and trailing his bones over your back, rubbing gently as he worked to reassure you.

“I would never mean anything that I say during our play time. When I said I wanted to try out degradation, I was thinking it might kind of be like more intense dirty talk. I didn’t mean any of it. You aren’t a whore, you never have been. I love you, I’m sorry I ever brought it up,” he reassured, already trying to throw himself under the buss and take all of the blame. “N-No! It’s not all your fault! I thought I could handle it. I agreed to try it out in the first place. Just,” you sighed and nuzzled further into his warm bones. “Now we know not to do that again,” he finished for you, hugging you close. You smiled; you didn’t deserve him. He treated you so well. A nudge to your thigh brought you out of your temporary self loathing, attention returning to the activity the two of you had been previously engaged in.

“Edge, darling, do you still want to mess around? Maybe we could try out some body worship instead,” you suggested coyly, rolling easily out of his embrace and spreading your thick thighs to display your dripping lips; they twitched invitingly. You could see his eye lights blow in arousal, his ecto-cock giving another twitch at the display. “I suppose we could give that a try, beautiful. Anything for you and your luscious curves,” he growled hungrily as he repositioned himself atop of you. This promised to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I just never got around to posting. Hope everyone enjoyed!  
I can be found @BonesDragoness on Twitter, https://twitter.com/BonesDragoness  
Commissions are open! If you like what you read, consider commissioning me for a fic, or consider buying me a Kofi if you'd like to support my writing! https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y1FD4W


End file.
